Fearless
by Kirinenko
Summary: Desde que se habían hecho amigos, Oikawa siempre había estado al lado de Iwaizumi. Habían crecido juntos, compartido experiencias, superado las desventajas. Iwaizumi siempre le dijo que fuese intrépido, pero al final, es él quien hace el primer movimiento. O cinco: cinco veces en las que Iwaizumi le dice a Oikawa que sea intrépido y la única vez que Iwaizumi lo fue. TORIZADA


Autor Original: aerococonut

ID: 876490

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

1.

Poniéndose el sombrero sobre su cabello negro y puntiagudo, Iwaizumi se consideraba vestido. Su camiseta blanca, sus pantalones cortos marrones y unas sandalias sencillas eran su habitual conjunto para capturar insectos. Rebuscando en la caja de primeros auxilios, cogió una tirita y la deslizó en su bolsillo. Su madre le había enseñado a estar siempre preparado. Eso probablemente significaba que llevase una botella de agua también. Habiendo localizado la botella, Iwaizumi salió fuera para buscar su red y la jaula para insectos.

El solo de la mañana calentaba el pavimento e iluminaba las grietas donde los insectos les gustaba esconderse. Iwaizumi podía escuchar la canción de las cigarras, y pasó unos instantes preguntándose si debería intentar coger una antes de que desapareciesen durante el día. Al final, se encogió de hombros y decidió dejarlo por ahora. Habría muchas oportunidades de coger una más tarde esa noche, cuando estuviesen fuera con toda su fuerza. En este momento, estaba en una misión para atrapar a tantos bichos diferentes como pudiese. ¿Diez eran muchos? ¿O era un buen comienzo?

¿A quién le importaba?

La suerte parecía apoyar su aventura, enviando un escarabajo arrastrándose por el pavimento frente a él. Su caparazón verde iridiscente brillaba bajo la luz del sol, captando la atención como un faro. Iwaizumi se movió hacia adelante, con la red preparada. Con un objetivo cuidadoso, lanzó la red desde sobre el escarabajo "¡Lo tengo!" celebró. Con manos hábiles, inclinó la red de abajo hacia arriba y atrapó al escarabajo en la jaula. ¡Uno menos! Orgulloso consigo mismo, Iwaizumi reanudó la caza, reforzada por su éxito.

No tuvo problemas en atrapar dos y tres insectos, dejándolos unirse al escarabajo en la jaula. Su cuarto insecto, una libélula, era demasiado rápida para sus rechonchas piernas, volando fuera de su alcance antes de que Iwaizumi pudiese atraparla. Pateó un guijarro del pavimento y prometió lograrlo la próxima vez.

Iwaizumi se encontró moviéndose en dirección a su parque favorito. Le gustaba jugar a Godzilla en la caja de arena. Construir castillo y romperlos era lo mejor.

El parque estaba desierto cuando llegó allí, aparte de un niño pequeño sentado en los columpios. Tenía los brazos abrazándose a sí mismo, y grandes lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía, y seguía hipando entre sollozos.

Iwaizumi le estudió y encontró la fuente del problema: un corte rojo en la rodilla del chico. La sangre se deslizaba por la pálida pierna del chicho. Con la nariz arrugada, parecía un extraterrestre.

"Oi" llamó Iwaizumi, llamando su atención "Pareces un extraterrestre" con esa abierta declaración, le dio un golpecito en la frente al más pequeño.

El muchacho parpadeó, sorbiendo "Me gustan los extraterrestres" dijo en voz baja, limpiándose los ojos "Son geniales" dicho esto, miró a Iwaizumi de arriba abajo "¿Quién eres?"

"Hajime" respondió Iwaizumi, poniendo una mano en su cadera "Iwaizumi Hajime. ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Oikawa Tooru" sorbió el chico "Me hice daño en la rodilla" se quejó, con la mano sobre el miembro lesionado.

Iwaizumi se arrodillo a su lado, revisando la herida "No te preocupes, Tooru, es solo un pequeño arañazo. Estarás bien" recordó la tirita en su bolsillo y sonrió "¡Estoy preparado! ¿Ves?" sacó la tirita, moviéndola delante de Tooru "Lo arreglaré" usó la parte inferior de sus pantalones para limpiar la mayor parte de la herida de sangre, antes de separar los trozos de papel de las zonas adhesivas y pegar la tirita sobre la herida "¡Ahí está! ¡Mucho mejor"

Tooru examinó su nuevo artículo de moda, rascándose el rostro "¿Por qué tiene dinosaurios?" preguntó, tocando los bordes.

"Me gustan los dinosaurios" gruñó Iwaizumi. ¿A quién no le gustan los dinosaurios?

"¡Los extraterrestres son mejores!" Tooru dio una patada al aire e hizo un puchero. Después de un momento, su rostro bajó y su mirada de alejó "Bueno, los dinosaurios son geniales también, supongo" tragó saliva y le sonrió a Iwaizumi, mostrando sus dientes torcidos "¿Quieres ser mi amigo?" sus ojos marrones eran grandes, brillando por Iwaizumi, llenos de esperanza.

Iwaizumi se encogió de hombros y dejó al red y la jaula a un lado "Vale" se sentó en el columpio junto a Tooru. ¿De qué hablarían ahora? "¿Cómo te hiciste daño?" señaló a la rodilla de Tooru. ¿Por qué estaba en el parque, para empezar?

"Me caí jugando a voleibol" dijo Tooru. Señaló un colorido balón colocado tras sus pies.

Iwaizumi no lo había visto, ya que su atención se había centrado en Tooru "¿Qué es el voleibol?" preguntó, sin haberlo escuchado nunca.

Los ojos de Tooru se abrieron de par en par y saltó del columpio "¿Cómo es que no sabes lo que es el voleibol?" gritó, el brazo extendido señalando el rostro de Iwaizumi "¡Es el más genial de los deportes! La gente salta y golpea el balón para que pase por la red, y tienen que intentar y bloquear al otro equipo. ¡Quien consiga más puntos primero, gana!"

Sonaba de algún modo aburrido, pero Iwaizumi no quería molestar a su nuevo amigo "Enséñame cómo jugar" exigió en su lugar.

"¡De acuerdo!" Tooru sonrió, con su buen humor restaurado. Corrió hacia la zona cubierta de hierba del parque, la pelota atrapada entre sus manos "Te lanzo la pelota, ¡y la golpeas! Tenemos que practicar cosas desde el principio antes de poder aprender más cosas divertidas" sin advertencia alguna, tiró el balón hacia Iwaizumi. Fue amplio, pasándose a Iwaizumi por unos pocos metros.

Iwaizumi le frunció el ceño "Eso fue mal"

"¡Cruel!" gruñó Tooru, pero agachó la cabeza "Lo siento. Lo mejoraré. Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo" tiró el balón de nuevo, enviándolo de nuevo lejos del alcance de Iwaizumi "¡Hey! ¡Tienes que correr a por él!" gritó moviendo las manos en el aire "¡Y entonces _wham_! ¡Golpeas el balón!"

"¿Por qué no corres tú tras el balón?" Iwaizumi le miró, preguntándose si el niño realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

"Pero, ¿y si me hago más daño en la rodilla?" preguntó Tooru, sus hombros caídos "No tengo que correr tras él si te lanzó el balón"

Se veía tan triste que Iwaizumi se sintió mal. Su madre le había dicho palabras especiales para cuando necesitase hacer algo que le asustase. Quizás Tooru necesitase oírlas también. Caminó hacia Tooru "¡Tienes que ser fuerte! ¡Valiente!" Iwaizumi apretó los puños y golpeó el aire "¡Tienes que ser intrépido!"

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?" Tooru ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado.

"Significa…" Iwaizumi frunció el ceño, intentando expresarlo con palabras "Es que…aunque tengas miedo, tienes que hacer cosas. No puedes huir de ellas porque, de lo contrario, te perderías cosas geniales" asintió, complacido consigo mismo por esa explicación.

Tooru asintió lentamente, mordiendo su labio inferior "De acuerdo, creo que puedo intentarlo. ¡Vamos a ser valientes!"

"Bien" Iwaizumi recogió la pelota abandonada y se la pasó a Tooru "Ahora, lánzame el balón. Quiero intentar golpearlo de nuevo"

… … …

 **2.**

Sentado en su aula, Iwaizumi miró el reloj y deseó que se moviera más rápido. Cinco minutos hasta el almuerzo. Los cinco minutos se prolongaron, pero finalmente sonó la campana, señalando la libertad. Iwaizumi recogió sus cosas y las metió en su mochila. Colocando su almuerzo en el escritorio, empezó a comer el bento hecho a mano que había preparado para sí mismo.

Ni siquiera había terminado el primer _onigiri_ cuando la relativa paz de su clase se vio rota. Los gritos resonaron por las paredes, amortiguados desde la distancia. ¿Venían de la clase de más arriba? Iwaizumi tragó saliva, el temor aumentó en su estómago. La clase de Oikawa estaba un poco más arriba, y a menudo era molestado por los mayores. Con el ceño fruncido, Iwaizumi abandonó su almuerzo y fue al sitio del que procedía el sonido.

Efectivamente, estaba parado fuera de la clase de Oikawa, los gritos eran más fuertes allí. Suspirando pesadamente, Iwaizumi abrió la puerta. Como esperaba, encontró a Oikawa sentado en el suelo, rodeado por un grupo de niños riéndose. Todos los demás de su clase habían dado el estirón pronto, mientras que Oikawa seguía siendo pequeño. Su falta de altura lo convertía en un natural chivo expiatorio. Los chicos sabían cómo reforzar ese punto, apuntando sus burlas directamente a Oikawa, a sus puntos débiles.

"¡Eres un llorón! Mírate, siempre llorando"

"¡Nerd! Mírate"

"¡Vamos, levántate tú solo! ¿O estás esperando a que _Iwa-chan_ venga a rescatarte?"

Oikawa dejó salir un sollozo estrangulado, encorvándose sobre sí mismo. Sus manos frotando sus ojos para ocultar las lágrimas. Aunque estas seguían apareciendo "¡Dejadme solo!" gritó Oikawa, golpeando el suelo con su puño cerrado. Era un patético intento de defenderse, pero al menos estaba intentándolo "¿Por qué seguís viniendo a por mí? ¡No os he hecho nada!"

"¡Tu fea cara pecosa y ese estúpido aparato me hacen enfadar! Eres un gran nerd" se rio uno de los chicos, moviendo ligeramente la cadera. Por su altura y posición, parecía ser el líder del grupo.

"Si, el modo en que siempre responder a las preguntas del profesor me pone de los nervios. ¿Qué tal si dejas que alguien más sea el inteligente?" otro se acercó y se puso al lado del jefe.

Iwaizumi había escuchado suficiente "¡Cállate!" gritó, llamando su atención "¡No tienes derecho a intimidar a nadie!" pasó más allá de sus filas y se arrodilló al lado de su amigo "¿Y qué si responde a las preguntas? Todo el sentido de la escuela es aprender. ¡Quizás deberías intentar estudiar en lugar de acosar a alguien!" agarró a Oikawa por debajo de sus brazos y tiró de él para ponerlo en pie "Vosotros sois los peores" dijo a la multitud, fijando en ellos su mirada "Elegís a alguien más pequeño que vosotros solo para haceros sentir bien. Sois todos unos perdedores" Iwaizumi levantó los puños "Si queréis seguir acosando a Oikawa, entonces pelead conmigo" la mayoría de ellos lo superaban en altura, pero no le impidió defender a Oikawa. Era una profunda necesidad; tenía que proteger a su mejor amigo.

Nadie dio un paso adelante, así que Iwaizumi cogió el brazo de Oikawa y tiró de él para sacarlo de la habitación. Lo condujo por los pasillos hasta que estuvieron fuera, con la fresca luz del sol bañándoles con su resplandor. Ahora que estaban lejos de los abusones, Iwaizumi se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a Oikawa "¿Estás bien?" sus ojos repasaron a Oikawa de la cabeza a los pies, buscando heridas. Por suerte, no detectó nada de sangre, pero no quería decir que Oikawa no tuviese moretones, o que no estuviese molesto por sus dolorosas palabras. Oikawa escondía sus verdaderos sentimientos para intentar actuar como si nada enfrente de otros.

"Estoy mejor ahora" le dijo Oikawa, dándole golpecitos a Iwaizumi en el brazo "¡Iwa-chan vino al salvarme!" agitó una mano en el aire, la otra colocada en su cadera "Solo fueron sus cosas de siempre; empujarme y decirme cosas. No estoy herido" se encogió de hombros, labios decaídos "¿A quién le importa lo que digan?" por el modo en que se abrazaba así mismo, a Oikawa le importaba. Siempre lo hacía. Era difícil para él hacer amigos, y el ser el más pequeño de la clase le ponía un blanco en la espalda.

Lo odiaba. "Idiotas" siseó Iwaizumi, lanzando su mirada hacia la ventana "Sus comentarios son estúpidos, sabes eso, ¿verdad?" dándole un golpecito en mitad de la frente de Oikawa, Iwaizumi se acercó y señaló a Oikawa "No puedes evitar tener pecas. Son parte de ti" se dio golpecitos en los labios, atrayendo la atención de Oikawa "Y tu aparato es para ayudar a tus dientes a enderezarse. Serás capaz de quitártelos después de un tiempo, y entonces, ¿a quién le importa? Tendrás la mejor sonrisa de toda la clase" alzó los dos pulgares a Oikawa.

Oikawa le sonrió, deslumbrándole con una boca metálica "Iwa-chan" canturreó.

La injusticia de todo ello le irritaba. Iwaizumi dejó caer sus manos sobre los hombros de Oikawa y le sonrió "No dejes que puedan contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Eres mejor que ellos"

"Iwa-chan es siempre tan bueno conmigo" tarareó Oikawa, haciendo el signo de la paz. Había pillado ese hábito en algún momento de este año "Prometo no dejar que me ganen"

"Lo que sea" gruñó Iwaizumi, ignorando el primer comentario "¿Qué saben ellos, de todos modos? No era un bebé llorón" se acercó para tirar de un mechón de pelo ondulado de Oikawa "Después de todo, ambos sabemos que eres fuerte" inclinándose, susurró las últimas pocas palabras en la oreja de Oikawa "Eres valiente. No tienes miedo" desde que Iwaizumi había dicho esas palabras en el parque, se habían convertido en un mantra para los dos chicos. Una prueba hablada de sus experiencias.

Los ojos de Oikawa brillaron. Una mano se acercó a cubrir su boca, escondiendo el aparato "¿Realmente crees eso?" había una cautelosa esperanza escondida en sus palabras.

"Duh" Iwaizumi rodó los ojos y golpeó a Oikawa en el brazo "Ahora vamos. Todavía tenemos algo de tiempo, así que vamos a jugar al voleibol. Tus servicios todavía son un asco, lo cual quiere decir que hay que trabajar en ellos"

"Bien" resopló Oikawa, cruzando sus brazos "¡Pero mis servicios no son un asco! Estoy volviéndome mucho mejor con mi puntería. ¡Es solo que no puedes golpear adecuadamente el balón!" se adelantó para evitar la respuesta de Iwaizumi.

Se pelearon todo el camino hasta el patio exterior.

… … …

3.

No fue hasta que llegaron a la escuela secundaria que Oikawa finalmente siguió por su cuenta. Le habían quitado el aparato, dejándole unos dientes blancos y rectos, su pelo era suave y ondulado, y ni un solo punto de acné se atrevía a manchar su cara. La pubertad hizo maravillas en Oikawa y las chicas se dieron cuenta. Las chicas lo notaron _mucho_.

Era un poco molesto, pensó Iwaizumi, viendo otra chica acercarse a Oikawa y extenderle un sobre rosa. ¿Por qué era siempre rosa también? ¿No tendría más sentido un color menos femenino? De acuerdo, quizás Iwaizumi no había recibido todavía una carta de confesión pero eso no quería decir que no molestase a Oikawa. Frunció el ceño por su mejor amigo. ¿Qué veían las chicas en él? Claro, era guapo, pero también lo eran otros chicos.

 _No está interesado_ , informó Iwaizumi a la chica, a través de comunicación mental. Oikawa siempre rechazaba a las chicas, diciendo que tenía que poner el voleibol primero y no tenía tiempo para una relación. Lo cual era cierto; Oikawa pasaba todo su tiempo libre practicando servicios o viendo viejos partidos de voleibol en DVD. Cuando no estaba exigiendo veinte minutos más porque, _¡estaba muy acerca de conseguir ese tiro, Iwa-chan!_

Efectivamente, Oikawa se frotó la nuca y se inclinó, dándole a la chica una sonrisa tímida.

Incluso sin estar lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar, Iwaizumi podía leer la negación en su lenguaje corporal. Rodando los ojos, Iwaizumi se apoyó en la pared. Era siempre lo mismo.

La chica asintió, su rostro bajando y sus hombros cayendo. Dijo algo más antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo.

Oikawa se lanzó hacia él, con la carta rosa atrapada en una mano.

"¿Rompiste el corazón de otra chica?" bromeó Iwaizumi "Idiota" no había veneno en su voz.

"¡Siempre me siento tan mal, Iwa-chan!" se quejó Oikawa, metiendo la tarjeta en su mochila y ajustando la correa en su hombro "Son tan buenas y bonitas y simplemente no puedo decir sí. ¡Pienso en lo mucho que sufrirá mi voleibol si salgo con una _chica_!" puso un brazo sobre sus ojos, siempre la reina del drama "Y además, ¿cómo podría elegir solo una? ¡Hay tantas chicas encantadores que no podía _soportar_ elegir!"

Iwaizumi gruñó y golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Oikawa. Apartándose del pasillo, le miró por encima del hombro "Eres un perdedor, ¿quién narices querría salir contigo?"

Oikawa gritó y corrió tras él, sus largas piernas cubriendo la distancia entre ellos con facilidad "Solo estás celoso de que las chicas me quieran más" resopló, alzando la nariz. Con una sonrisa, pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Iwaizumi "Si no tuvieses un aspecto tan aterrador, estoy seguro de que serías más popular, Iwa-chan" se pasó una mano por el pelo, deslumbrándole con una radiante sonrisa "Por otra parte, las chicas seguramente me preferirían todavía. Soy mucho más guapo" su altura se había disparado, ahora media cabeza más alto que Iwaizumi. Un hecho del que se jactaba constantemente.

"Te golpearé tu cara bonita" amenazó Iwaizumi. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió caminando. No tiene tiempo para chicas, no cuando tenía el voleibol y las admisiones a la universidad por las que preocuparse.

"¡Cruel!" Oikawa hizo un puchero, golpeando su hombro "Pero Iwa-chan…" se calló, mordiéndose el labio. Su expresión había perdido toda su jovialidad "¿Y si me gusta alguien, pero no me corresponde?" su mirada se dirigió a Iwaizumi, antes de dejarla caer.

Iwaizumi se detuvo en seco, con la boca abierta. Esto era algo salido de la nada. Hasta donde sabía, Oikawa nunca había mencionado un interés romántico "Ehh… bueno, ¿has intentado preguntarle a esa persona?" posiblemente el consejo más estúpido que podía dar "Quiero decir, ¿estás _seguro_ de que no te quiere? ¿O es más que se sientes incómodo y no estás seguro?" Iwaizumi se encogió de hombros y se rascó la nuca. ¿Qué más podía decir? "Tal vez deberías invitarla a almorzar o algo" sugirió "El almuerzo es casual, así que no siempre grita 'cita'. Podéis pasar el rato y hablar, y quizás salir por ahí"

Oikawa estaba asintiendo, pero sus cejas seguían juntas, formando líneas en su frente "Sí pero, ¿y si no me quiere de _ese modo_?" preguntó tranquilamente.

Totalmente perdido, Iwaizumi le miró durante un momento. Al final, extendió al mano para darle un golpecito en la frente a Oikawa, las yemas de sus dedos alisando las arrugas "Sigue frunciendo el ceño de ese modo y tendrás arrugas cuando tengas treinta años" dijo Iwaizumi, antes de encogerse de hombros de nuevo "No lo sé, Oikawa. No creo que puedas forzar a alguien a quererte si no siente lo mismo. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es preguntar por ello. Si te rechaza, entonces supongo que es su mejor elección y tienes que respetar eso. Tendrás que intentarlo y dejarlo atrás" ver a Oikawa inclinarse hacia adelante, la culpa aumentó en el estómago de Iwaizumi. Buscó algo esperanzador que decir "¿Quién sabe? Quizás sienta lo mismo, solo tiene tanto miedo como tú" dijo, procurando aclarar su voz.

"Tengo miedo de ser rechazado" susurró Oikawa, rodeándose con sus brazos "¿Y si admito lo que siento y acabo destrozando una amistad? No sé si vale la pena el riesgo cuando su amistad es importante para mí"

 _¿Cuándo empezó Oikawa a sentirse así?_ Iwaizumi parpadeó, sintiéndose como si hubiese sido golpeado en la cabeza por un balón de voleibol "Realmente no lo sé" admitió "No estaba consciente de que te gustaba alguien, así que todo esto es inesperado para mí"

Oikawa respiró profundamente, con los ojos muy abiertos "¡No me gusta nadie!" gritó, golpeando a Iwaizumi en el estómago "¡Esto es una situación hipotética!" cruzó los brazos y se rascó la cara.

"¿Qué cojones?" Iwaizumi le miró furioso, frotando el sitio que Oikawa había golpeado "Yo aquí pensando que necesitabas ayuda, ¿y solo estás inventando una estúpida historia?" ¡Eso es lo que conseguía por confiar que Oikawa era serio! Inhalando, Iwaizumi contó hasta diez en su cabeza "Quiero golpearte en este momento" dijo, después de alcanzar su objetivo y todavía sintiendo instintos asesinos.

Alejándose de su alcance, Oikawa le dedicó una perlada sonrisa sobre su hombro "No estaba bromeando sobre el miedo al rechazo" dijo, girándose para mirar a Iwaizumi desde debajo de sus pestañas "Odio la idea de no ser lo suficientemente bueno"

Y entonces Iwaizumi lo entendió. Siempre volvían a las inseguridades de Oikawa; el sentimiento de _no ser lo suficientemente bueno_ "Hey, Oikawa, no te preocupes por eso" lo tranquilizó, dejando caer una mano en el hombro de Oikawa y apretándolo "Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. Pase lo que pase, serás lo suficiente valiente como para encararlo cuando llegue el momento" le guiñó el ojo "No tengas miedo"

Oikawa suspiró, viéndose desamparado "Ojalá fuese tan fácil como lo haces ver" con eso, empezó a moverse rumbo a clase.

… … …

 **4.**

"Vamos, Iwa-chan, ¿solo una hora?" suplicó Oikawa, con las manos juntas como orando y sus grandes ojos chocolate. Había ido a casa, pero de algún modo acabaron fuera del gimnasio. U Oikawa le había llevado allí aparentemente por accidente porque quería entrenar, lo cual sonaba más probable "¡Necesito practicar mis servicios! De lo contrario, ese mocoso de Tobio-chan me sobrepasará antes de que me dé cuenta" siguió Oikawa, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Todavía estás dándole vueltas a eso?" gruñó Iwaizumi, pero siguió a Oikawa al gimnasio, sin importarle. En el vestuario, se quitó su camiseta de un solo movimiento, alargándose para coger su camiseta de entrenar. Pasando su camisa de entrenar sobre la cabeza, escuchó un chillido de Oikawa "¿Qué?" gruñó, lanzándole una mirada a Oikawa.

Con el rostro de un rojo brillante, Oikawa gritó "¡Nada!" se giró tan rápido que el pelo le dio en la cara "¡V-Vamos a darnos prisa y a prepararnos!"

"Estoy esperándote, Trashykawa" le dijo Iwaizumi, rodando los ojos. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Al poco estaban los dos en la cancha; estirando, colocando la red y sacando el carro con las pelotas. Una vez que todo estuvo organizado, cayeron en una ligera rutina de recibir-colocar-golpear, vaciando el carro en poco tiempo.

"¡Buena, Iwa-chan!" sonrió Oikawa, con los ojos brillando. Había sido la combinación perfecta, el balón volando directamente a la mano en espera de Iwaizumi y golpeando el suelo al otro lado con un boom "¡Uno más!" pidió.

La respuesta de Iwaizumi con una sonrisa fue todo lo que necesito para coger otro balón.

Oikawa saltó, golpeando el balón con toda su fuerza en uno de sus aterradores saltos. El balón dejó su mano a la perfección, el movimiento fluido y preciso. Y entonces Oikawa aterrizó, golpeando el suelo en el ángulo equivocado y provocando que su rodilla se saliera. Oikawa se estrelló contra el suelo, su grito llenado el gimnasio. Sus manos fueron a colocarse sobre su rodilla, su rostro empalideció de golpe.

Iwaizumi estaba a su lado en un segundo, dejándose caer sobre las rodillas y colocando sus manos en los hombros de Oikawa "¡Oikawa!" jadeó, sus manos moviéndose hacia arriba para agarrar el rostro de Oikawa y obligándole a mirarle.

Grandes lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Oikawa, y jadeó para respirar entre sollozos "Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, mi rodilla–"

"Vas a estar bien" le dijo Iwaizumi, su mirada bajando hacia la rojiza hinchazón de la rodilla de Oikawa. ¿Qué hacer en esta situación? Inhaló profundamente y bajó sus manos "Oikawa, escúchame" esperó hasta que Oikawa le miró a los ojos "Voy a llamar a los servicios de emergencias, ¿de acuerdo? Te llevaremos al hospital y ellos lo arreglarán" atrapó ambas manos de Oikawa entre las suyas "Necesito que te quedes quieto, ¿vale? Respira profundamente e intenta permanecer tranquilo. Tienes que quedarte quieto o podría empeorar"

El cuerpo de Oikawa se estremeció, pero se las arregló para asentir dos veces, con un movimiento agudo y seco "De acuerdo, Iwa-chan" se ahogó pero sus ojos siguieron a Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi corrió hacia el vestuario, sacando su teléfono y tecleando los números. Desde ahí, todo era borroso; explicar lo que había sucedido y dar la dirección. Le dijeron que mantuviese a Oikawa inmóvil e intentase calmarlo. Al menos había hecho eso bien. Iwaizumi colgó y cogió un par de toallas de repuesto antes de volver junto a Oikawa.

Abrió las toallas y las colocó alrededor de los hombros y espalda de Oikawa, y por su regazo, evitando con cuidado su rodilla. Una vez que Oikawa estuvo lo suficientemente cálido, Iwaizumi se sentó a su lado, asegurándose de no empujarlo "Estarás bien, Oikawa" continuaba repitiendo, esperando que fuese cierto. Su mente seguía mostrándole los peores escenarios posibles.

"Y si" murmuró Oikawa, hundiéndose debajo de las toallas "¿Y si no? ¿Y si los médicos dicen que no puedo jugar más?" se pasó una mano por debajo de los ojos, sorbiendo ruidosamente.

Si sus lágrimas eran de dolor o de miedo, Iwaizumi no podía saberlo "Oikawa" dijo Iwaizumi y entonces se detuvo, inseguro de cómo seguir. ¿Qué garantía podía ofrecerle?

"¡Quizás nunca juegue al voleibol de nuevo!" se lamentó Oikawa.

"¡Hey!" exclamó Iwaizumi, hundiendo los dedos en el hombro de Oikawa con la suficiente fuerza como para captar su atención "¡No te preocupes por eso ahora! Vas a estar bien, y jugarás de nuevo" quería que Oikawa le escuchase, que se deshiciese de sus malos pensamientos "¿Cómo se supone que sea el as si mi colocador de confianza no está? No podemos ganar los Nacionales sin ti, así que por supuesto que vas a estar bien" Iwaizumi junto sus hombros "Ahora deja de lloriquear, respira hondo y cálmate"

Oikawa hizo lo que le estaba diciendo, su rostro perdiendo algo del pánico "Gracias, Iwa-chan" suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Iwaizumi para descansar. Su cuerpo todavía temblaba, mandando vibraciones a través de Iwaizumi, pero al menos sus sollozos habían parado "¿Por qué estás tan calmado?" susurró, retorciendo los dedos en su regazo "Tengo tanto miedo. No puedo dejar de pensar en el futuro"

Iwaizumi levantó una mano para pasar los dedos por el pelo de Oikawa, sabiendo que el movimiento lo calmaría "Quizás estés asustado en este momento, pero te conozco. En tu interior, eres fuerte y valiente. Prácticamente no tienes miedo" se las arregló para mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

Oikawa agarró su mano y entrelazó los dedos "Desearía ser como tú me ves" murmuró, con los ojos cerrados.

"Lo eres" le dijo Iwaizumi.

Después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, los paramédicos llegaron, lanzando preguntas y apresurándose a llevar a Oikawa al hospital. Iwaizumi dio respuestas concisas a las preguntas, no queriendo nada más que apresurarse, yendo con su amigo. Sabía que Oikawa estaría poniéndose nervioso de nuevo, pero también necesitaba saberlo por su propia paz mental. Si los médicos le decían a Oikawa que no podría jugar más, le _destrozarían_. Necesitaría todo el apoyo emocional que pudiese conseguir.

…

Iwaizumi caminó por el hospital, un ramo de flores amarillas sujeto en una mano y un paquete de pan de leche en la otra. Estaba agotado; una noche sin dormir después de un día traumática y estaba finalmente yendo a ver a Oikawa.

Iwaizumi había corrido hasta el hospital después del interrogatorio pero había sido echado, diciendo que a Oikawa le iban a hacer una resonancia magnética y una posible cirugía, y por lo tanto, no sería capaz de recibir visitas hasta el día siguiente. Así que aquí estaba, cansado y lleno de miedo por su mejor amigo.

Golpeó con los nudillos la puerta de la habitación de Oikawa para anunciarse antes de entrar.

Oikawa estaba sentado en la cama, su rodilla herida apoyada y cubierta con un yeso blanco. Su mirada se deslizó a un lado para ver quién era y su expresión se iluminó "¡Iwa-chan!" canturreó "¿Vienes a liberarme de esta prisión?" su voz se hizo plana, sus cejas cayeron.

Iwaizumi se arrastró hacia adelante y se colocó incómodamente al lado de la cama de Oikawa "Hey. ¿Cómo vas?" presentó a Oikawa las flores y el pan. No estaba seguro de si Oikawa tenía permitido comer pan de leche, pero se lo dio de todos modos. Sus ojos se posaron en el yeso.

"Dislocada" espetó Oikawa con voz amarga "Los médicos dicen que tuve suerte de no haberme roto ningún tendón o de que la piel se rompiese. Podría haberme roto un hueso con facilidad. Tengo _suerte_ " gruñó.

Frotándose la nuca, Iwaizumi alejó la mirada. No sabía lo que decir para ayudar. Sus ojos recayeron en las muletas apoyadas contra los pies de la cama "Entonces, ¿cómo puedo cuidar de ti?" preguntó, sabiendo que Oikawa intentaría empujarse más allá de sus límites si no era supervisado.

Oikawa rodó los ojos, pero sus labios se crisparon "Tengo que tener el yeso durante seis semanas y tengo prohibido hacer cualquier ejercicio en ese tiempo. Las muletas debo usarlas al principio, para reducir el peso que pongo en mi rodilla" encogió los hombros e inclinó la cabeza de un lado a otro "Tengo algunos ejercicios básicos que hacer más adelante, para mantener los músculos y ligamentos fuertes alrededor de mi rodilla. La mala noticia es que voy a perder mucha fuerza muscular mientras _esto_ se cura" dio unos golpecitos a la parte superior de su yeso.

"¿Pero se curará?" Iwaizumi observó su rostro, esperando la rotura que haría que Oikawa se derrumbara.

Oikawa miró alrededor de la habitación, antes de encogerse de hombros y reencontrarse con los ojos de Iwaizumi "El médico dice que debería volver a la normalidad. Pero…" se interrumpió para pasarse las manos por la cara "Tendré que usar un protector todo el tiempo, y tengo que dejar de esforzarme de más tanto. Necesitaré tomar más descansos. De lo contrario, podría dislocarse de nuevo y arruinar mi rodilla completamente" cruzó sus brazos y miró a la pared.

Iwaizumi se quedó boquiabierto "¡Pero Oikawa, eso es genial!" jadeó, inclinándose para quedar más cerca "¡No tienes que renunciar al voleibol! ¡Seguirás siendo mi colocador!" sin detenerse a pensar, se inclinó hacia adelante y atrapó a Oikawa en un abrazo. Era incómodo debido al ángulo pero a Oikawa no parecía importarle, descansando su frente en el hombro de Iwaizumi.

"Iwa-chan" murmuró contra el cuello de Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi se alejó, sonriendo "¿Y qué si tienes que usar un protector? No es nada. Te vigilaré e impediré que salgas herido de nuevo. Puedes centrarte en mejorar, ¿vale?"

"Lo intentaré" suspiró Oikawa, pero era obvio que todavía dudaba.

Eso está bien. Iwaizumi lo ayudaría a entender "Hey" esperó a que Oikawa le mirase "Eres fuerte. Vas a superar esto. Sé valiente" le dio un golpecito en la pierna a Oikawa "Ahora es momento de ser intrépido"

Oikawa estudió el rostro de Iwaizumi, buscando deshonestidad. Al no encontrarla, una sonrisa hizo que sus labios se elevasen "Siempre sabes lo que decir, Iwa-chan" se recostó en sus almohadas "De acuerdo. Prometo no tener miedo. ¡Sólo por ti! Pasaré por esto y lo superaré, como siempre hago" se quitó el pelo de la frente "¡Mírame!" alzando el puño, Oikawa esperó.

Iwaizumi chocó su puño con el otro "Te sostendré con esa promesa"

 **5**.

Iwaizumi recogió los tres sobres, las manos temblando con temor. Eso era; ahora averiguaría si sus solicitudes para sus tres universidades pedidas había sido un éxito. Su futuro estaba en sus manos. Nuevos caminos se abrirían ante él; solicitó cursos de medicina deportiva, queriendo ayudar a la gente.

Respirando hondo, Iwaizumi dejó las cartas sobre la mesa y cogió la primera. Las abriría en orden inverso; de la última de sus preferencias a la primera. Iwaizumi casi deseaba poder detenerse ahí, dejar el futuro en el futuro y permanecer en un lugar donde el tiempo se detuviese. Todo era fácil ahora; conocía su lugar en el mundo. Algunas veces cambiar no era bueno, y lo desconocido era cruel. Pero Iwaizumi no era un cobarde, así que se enderezó y abrió la carta.

 _Enhorabuena, Iwaizumi Hajime, su petición ha tenido éxito._

Dejó de leer después de la primera línea, su respiración saliendo precipitadamente. Su primera aceptación. Incluso si las siguientes dos eran rechazos, tenía un futuro puesto asegurado en la universidad. Con su corazón latiendo, repitió el proceso con la segunda carta.

Otra aceptación. Su segunda opción era una universidad excelente de medicina deportiva. Incluso si su primera opción no salía adelante, todavía estaría orgulloso de ser estudiante de su segunda elección.

Quitándose el sudor de sus manos en los pantalones, Iwaizumi cogió la última carta. Ya está. Una vez abriese este, su vida cambiaría para siempre.

 _Felicidades, Iwai–_

No necesitaba leer más. Había sido aceptado.

Golpeó el aire y gritó, saltando sin parar, triunfante. Si alguna vez, alguna ocasión llamaba a la celebración, este lo era. Afortunadamente, sus padres estaban fuera así que no tenía que explicar por qué empezó a bailar y a gritar.

Cogiendo su teléfono, marcó rápidamente el de Oikawa.

"¡Iwa-chan!" chilló la voz de Oikawa a través del teléfono "Déjame adivinar, ¿tienes tus cartas de aceptación también?"

"Claro que sí" Iwaizumi se dejó caer sobre la cama, sus ojos clavados en las cartas del escritorio. Hizo una pausa, dejando crecer la anticipación "En las tres. ¡Fui aceptado en las tres!" sonrió, estirándose en la cama.

"¡Bien hecho Iwa-chan!" gritó Oikawa, escuchándose sonidos de golpes a través de los diminutos altavoces del teléfono. Seguramente dejó caer algo mientras hablaba "¡Yo también!" continuó, con voz extasiada "¡Tengo mis elecciones!"

"¡Oikawa, eso es genial! Sé lo preocupado que estabas" suspiró Iwaizumi, con un peso fuera del pecho. Tanto su futuro como el de Oikawa estaban asegurados.

"¡Bah!" resopló Oikawa, pero no lo negó más "Iwa-chan, ¿estás ocupado ahora?" murmuró después de un momento, con voz cuidadosamente neutral.

Iwaizumi sonrió, sabiendo a donde iba esto "No" chasqueó su lengua, tarareando un momento "Puedes venir" anunció finalmente "Trae algo de picar"

"Iwa-chan, ¡se suponía que tenías que esperar a que yo lo preguntase!" se quejó Oikawa.

Iwaizumi podía imaginárselo haciendo pucheros al otro lado del teléfono "Básicamente vives aquí, de todos modos, no necesitas preguntar. Coge algo de comida basura y vamos a celebrar. Quizás incluso te deje elegir la película" se detuvo y frunció el ceño, mirando a su televisión "A menos que sea una de tus estúpidas películas de extraterrestres"

Oikawa resopló y protestó que sus películas no eran estúpidas, pero prometió llegar pronto.

Mientras esperaba, Iwaizumi tomó cuencos y vasos de la cocina y despejó su escritorio para ponerlos. Encendió el reproductor de DVD, dejándolo con la pantalla de bienvenida.

La llegada de Oikawa fue anunciada con un grito de "¡Iwa-chan!" y la puerta chocando contra la pared. Entró en el dormitorio de Iwaizumi, una botella de bebida gaseosa en cada mano y una bolsa llena de patatas fritas, palomitas de maíz y chucherías colgando de uno de sus brazos "¡Hora de celebrar nuestros éxito!" celebró, colocando las botellas en el escritorio de Iwaizumi y dejando caer sin cuidado la bolsa. En cuestión de segundos, sirvió para ambos una bebida y abrió una bolsa de palomitas de maíz.

"Suena bien para mí" Iwaizumi estuvo de acuerdo, sosteniendo dos DVDs para que Oikawa eligiese.

Oikawa miró ambas, ofreciendo una de sus películas de aliens en su lugar. A partir de ahí, la conversación de volvió un debate. Gradualmente, llegaron a un acuerdo y se sentaron a ver una.

Una película se convirtió en dos, y entonces en tres. A mitad de la tercera película, Oikawa se acercó más y se acurrucó en el cuello de Iwaizumi. Sus manos enganchándose de la camiseta de Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi frunció el ceño, cogiendo el mando y bajando el volumen de la película "¿Estás bien?" normalmente, cuando Oikawa se comportaba así, algo estaba mal. El que Oikawa reconociese que estaba molestándole algo era otra historia.

Oikawa suspiró y enterró su cara en el hombro de Iwaizumi "¿Sabes qué?" empezó, sus palabras ahogadas por la camiseta de Iwaizumi "Vamos a ir a diferentes universidad, ¿verdad?" Oikawa se echó hacia atrás, juntando sus dedos y dejándolos sobre su regazo. No miraría a Iwaizumi.

"¿Si?" Iwaizumi dejó salir la palabra, las cejas fruncidas mientras intentaba averiguar qué rumbo estaban siguiendo los pensamientos de Oikawa "Eso se da por hecho, ya que solicitamos diferentes universidades" le dio un golpecito en la frente a Oikawa, esperando que su comentario sacase una explicación.

"Quiero decir," susurró Oikawa "no estaremos ya tan cerca" apretó el abrazo a Iwaizumi para enfatizar su punto "Así" hizo un gesto entre ellos "No seremos capaces de salir tanto, o ver películas todo el tiempo, o tomar el almuerzo de camino a casa después del entrenamiento" Iwaizumi se puso rígido, finalmente entendiendo lo que Oikawa estaba tratando de decir. No se le había ocurrido que iban a separarse. Por supuesto, Oikawa se había dado cuenta de las implicaciones instantáneamente. Una gran parte de su identidad era su relación con sus amigos y su equipo. Su identidad era todo de él; siempre era cuidadoso en retratar su personalidad. Incluso cuando era mentira. Iwaizumi era su voz de la razón, le mantenía en el suelo y lo tranquilizaba cuando las presiones de la vida y el voleibol y la responsabilidad le hundían. ¿Quién más podría soportar a Oikawa cuando estaba de humor? "Hey" dijo, en voz baja.

Oikawa parpadeó, las largas pestañas rozándole la mejilla "¿Iwa-chan?" mordió su labio, el gesto nervioso era un precursor del pánico.

"Solo porque no podamos pasar el rato juntos todo el tiempo no significa que ya no seamos amigos" le dijo Iwaizumi, pellizcándole la mejilla "Te denominaste como mi mejor amigo hace años, y no puedo molestarme en encontrar uno nuevo" _Eres la persona más importante para mí_ "Así que no te comportes como si fuese el fin del mundo" se encogió de hombros y se echó hacia atrás "Tendremos nuestros teléfonos, solo mándame mensajes cuando quieras hablar. Y seguramente podamos hacer llamadas de Skype la mayoría de los fines de semana"

Oikawa le miró con ojos ampliamente abiertos, antes de estallar en risas "¡Iwa-chan, ni siquiera me has dado una oportunidad de entrar en pánico antes de empezar a sugerir soluciones prácticas!" su risa se apagó y su expresión decayó "Aun así, eso no impedirá que te extrañe"

Iwaizumi estuvo de acuerdo con ese sentimiento. Habían sido amigos durante tanto tiempo que contemplar la vida sin Oikawa dominando su tiempo era impensable. Colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Oikawa y apoyó la cabeza sobre el esponjoso pelo de Oikawa "Yo también voy a extrañarte" admitió. Extrañaría todas las pequeñas peculiaridades que componían a Oikawa Tooru. Los pavoneos y las adulaciones, la dedicación al voleibol, el cariño por el pan de leche. La forma en que Oikawa siempre sonreía cuando veía a Iwaizumi en la mañana y hacía el signo de la paz. Su molesto hábito de retorcerse en la cama de Iwaizumi cuando se quedaba a dormir, a pesar de tener un futón perfectamente bueno. Estos eran parte de la vida de Iwaizumi, y se apenó por su perdida. Pero había nuevos recuerdos por hacer, y se negaba a revolcarse en la tristeza.

El cuerpo de Oikawa empezó a temblar, y agachó su cabeza, escondiendo su rostro "Lo siento" sorbió, las manos enroscadas en la camisa de Iwaizumi "Estoy feliz de que hayamos entrado, realmente lo estoy. Pero no estoy seguro de estar listo para encarar el futuro aún. Un futuro sin Iwa-chan cuidando de mi"

Iwaizumi resopló y alzó una ceja "Oi, idiota, ¡no creas que te escaparás para hacer el imbécil por ahí!" golpeó el hombro de Oikawa, usando el mínimo de fuerza. Solo la suficiente para hacerse entender "Aun así voy a enviarte mensajes para decirte que te comas la cena, y será mejor que no estés levantado hasta las primeras horas de la mañana viendo videos de algún partido" Iwaizumi estrechó los ojos, y tiró de un mechón de pelo de Oikawa "Cuida de ti mismo. Porque si me encuentro contigo y te ves hecho un asco, voy a darte un puñetazo en la cara"

"¡No en mi hermosa cara!" chilló Oikawa, cubriéndose la cara con sus manos "Iwa-chan, ¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel? ¡A las chicas les gusta demasiado mi hermoso rostro!" sus palabras fueron pronunciadas por el verdadero ser de Oikawa; dramático por encima de todo, pero la sonrisa que tiraba de sus labios lo alejó.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Iwaizumi se acomodó en su posición así que estaban sentados lado a lado.

Oikawa se inclinó hacia un lado, suficiente para permitir que su cabeza descansase en el hombro de Iwaizumi "¡Sip! Iwa-chan es el mejor amigo de todos los tiempos"

"Lo sé" dijo Iwaizumi, con voz inexpresiva "Pero, hey, solo recuerda: eres fuerte y valiente, ¿de acuerdo? No tengas miedo. Estarás bien, y tu futuro será glorioso"

Oikawa se echó el pelo hacia atrás, su mano golpeando la mandíbula de Iwaizumi "¡Ups, lo siento!" se rio, palmeando el punto gentilmente "No te defraudaré, Iwa-chan. ¡Seré el estudiante que menos miedo tenga de todos ellos!"

Iwaizumi se rio de él "Claro, seguro que lo serás. Perdedor" bromeó.

Oikawa chilló y le tiró un cojín.

… … …

 **+1**

Iwaizumi repasó con la mirada los pasajeros que desembarcaban, buscando los cabellos castaños y la figura larguirucha. Cuando Oikawa apareció, agitó los brazos por encima de su cabeza "¡Oikawa, hey! ¡Por aquí!"

Oikawa alzo la mirada y le vio, su rostro se transformó con una sonrisa "¡Iwa-chan!" gritó, arrojándose hacia Iwaizumi "Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo. Y mucho más desde que has visto mi hermoso rostro" canturreó, sacudiendo su pelo.

Rodando los ojos, Iwaizumi le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, antes de arrastrarle a un abrazo con un solo brazo "Solo han sido dos meses y lo sabes" dejó que el momento se asentara, simplemente contento de tener a Oikawa cerca de él de nuevo. Nunca admitiría cuanto había extrañado la actitud de Oikawa, o el espacio vacío en su cama, donde a Oikawa le gustaba meterse. Esas cosas no eran algo que admitiese en voz alta. Confesiones como esas se guardaban para las últimas noches acurrucados bajo las mantas mientras las películas de extraterrestres se reproducían de fondo. Alejando esos pensamientos de su mente, Iwaizumi empezó una pequeña charla "Entonces, ¿cómo va el curso?"

Oikawa gimió y se pasó una mano por el rostro "¡Hay demasiado que hacer! Deberes y estudiar, y eso además del tiempo que paso entrenando con el equipo. ¡No tengo vida social!" gimió, volviendo su mirada llena de lamento hacia Iwaizumi "Deberías sentir pena por mi"

"No lo hago" dijo Iwaizumi, revolviendo el pelo de Oikawa. Si su mano se quedaba en el pelo de Oikawa, ninguno de los dos lo mencionó "Además, me mandas mensajes todo el tiempo. No es que estés completamente alejado del contacto social"

"¡No es lo mismo!" insistió Oikawa, colocando su mano en sus caderas y haciendo un puchero "Extraño hacer todas nuestras cosas de siempre"

Iwaizumi lo hacía también, pero no quería tener ese tipo de conversación personal en la estación de tren, frente a los ojos de la gente "Venga, vamos a mi piso. Mi compañero está fuera esta noche con su novio, así que tenemos el sitio para nosotros. Puedes ponerme al día de todo lo que has echado de menos" Iwaizumi le llevó hacia la salida "Tengo comida basura y películas" pasó el brazo sobre su hombro.

"Eso es exactamente lo que necesito justo ahora" Oikawa suspiró felizmente, mostrando su radiante sonrisa.

…

El apartamento de Iwaizumi era pequeño, con solamente lo necesario. Aun así, el lugar estaba limpio y su compañero era un chico decente. Eso era un plus. Mostró a Oikawa su dormitorio, indicando que Oikawa debería poner sus cosas en el suelo por ahora, y le preguntó si quería una bebida.

Bebidas en mano, regresaron a la habitación de Iwaizumi. Oikawa saltó sobre la cama, su suave pelo rebotando alrededor de su cara.

Los dedos de Iwaizumi hormigueaban, recordando cómo se sentía tocar ese pelo. Frunció el pelo y negó con la cabeza, preguntándose de dónde venía esto.

Oikawa se dejó caer de espaldas, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza y dejando al descubierto unos centímetros de su plano estómago "Será como en los viejos tiempos, Iwa-chan" proclamó.

Iwaizumi miró fijamente la extensión de piel revelada. Había visto a Oikawa desnudo con anterioridad; un trozo de su estómago no debería estar haciendo que su boca se secase y el ritmo de su corazón incrementase. Iwaizumi tragó y fue a poner un DVD en el reproductor, esperando distraerse de sus pensamientos.

Oikawa se sentó, suficiente como para mover sus largas piernas por un lado para que Iwaizumi pudiese unirse a él en la cama. Una vez que Iwaizumi se sentó, se acurrucó en el costado de Iwaizumi, metiendo la cabeza en el cuello de este "Aquí, tan cómodo" canturreó.

Cómodo para él, quizás. Iwaizumi estaba más preocupado por la forma en que el cuerpo de Oikawa se acomodaba en el suyo, y el olor a coco que seguía flotando en su cabello. La película empezó, e Iwaizumi no podía concentrarse en ella. Toda su atención estaba en el calor concentrado en su lado, y el suave roce del suave pelo contra su mandíbula. ¿Dónde se había ido su concentración? Era como si la separación de dos meses hubiera obligado a Iwaizumi a _notar_ a Oikawa. Las cosas que hubieran sido ignoradas en el pasado, ahora eran sacadas a relucir en su mente, iluminadas por el paso del tiempo por separado.

Oikawa no pareció darse cuenta de la preocupación de Iwaizumi, su atención atrapada en la película. De vez en cuando, se retorcía por la emoción y en cierto momento, apoyó su mano en el muslo de Iwaizumi, aparentemente sin cuidado.

El contacto físico estaba provocando cosas en el pulso de Iwaizumi. ¿Desde cuándo se veía tan afectado por la presencia de alguien? Este era _Oikawa_ , su mejor amigo desde la infancia. Por qué narices seguía mirando el pelo de Oikawa, queriendo tocarlo. O queriendo poner un brazo por encima de sus hombros y ajustar sus posiciones para que Oikawa estuviese descansando contra su pecho. Y porqué mierdas quería saber que sabor tenía los brillantes labios de Oikawa–

Oh.

 _Oh._

 _Mierda._

Iwaizumi miró fijamente el perfil de Oikawa, dándose cuenta lentamente.

Le _gustaba_ Oikawa. Tenía sentimientos románticos por su mejor amigo. Iwaizumi dejó salir un gemido, alzando los brazos sobre su rostro "Soy tan _tonto_ " gimoteó, preguntándose si la universidad estaba quemando sus neuronas. De acuerdo, tal vez no era el mejor en lo que a relaciones se refiere, pero aun así sería capaz de entender sus propios malditos sentimientos.

"¿Iwa-chan?" Oikawa alzó la mirada hacia él, los ojos chocolate ampliamente abiertos "¿Estás bien?"

Iwaizumi echó un vistazo a esos ojos y soltó una carcajada. Ahora, ¿qué narices hacía? ¿Admitir su realización en voz alta? _Quería a Oikawa_. ¿Admitiría que rompiera su amistad más allá de poder repararla o Oikawa solo le ignoraría, pretendiendo que nunca sucedió? Miró a Oikawa.

Oikawa le devolvió la mirada, su mirada preocupada. Pero se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que Iwaizumi ordenase sus pensamientos.

Iwaizumi suspiró, sabiendo que no podría esconder esto. Oikawa merecía saberlo, e Iwaizumi no podía dejarse a sí mismo el ser un cobarde "Te quiero" dijo en voz alta, con el calor apareciendo en su rostro "De modo…romántico" era horrible en esto "Tienes una cara bonita" esta era la confesión más penosa de la historia de las confesiones, pero Iwaizumi siguió "Pensé que debías saber cómo me sentía. Te quiero, Oikawa" repitió, frotándose la parte de atrás del cuello y bajando su mirada.

Oikawa se quedó boquiabierto, los labios entreabiertos y las manos entrelazadas en su pecho "Iwa-chan, ¿lo dices en serio?" susurró, extendiendo una mano para tocar el pecho de Iwaizumi "No estás… esto no es una broma, ¿verdad? ¿De verdad me quieres?" su voz era tan _esperanzada_.

Iwaizumi sonrió tristemente "Sí, te quiero" se frotó las rojas mejillas y gruñó "Creo que siempre te he querido. Solo que no me di cuenta hasta ahora" se encogió de hombros y se quitó las manos de la cara "Quizás es porque siempre estuviste aquí; nunca me di cuenta de cuánto significabas para mi hasta que te fuiste" Iwaizumi quería amordazarse a sí mismo. Eso tenía que ser lo más ñoño que había dicho jamás en su vida "De todos modos," se interrumpió, suspirando "Ahora sabes cómo me siento. Si te molesta, lo entiendo" tuvo que forzarse a sí mismo a decir las siguientes palabras "No tendré nada contra ti si no quieres estar cerca de mi de–"

Los labios de Oikawa presionando los suyos cortaron cualquier otra protesta "Iwa-chan," respiró Oikawa, sus manos agarrando la cara de Iwaizumi "¿Esto es un sueño?" sonrió entonces, con su radiante y amplia sonrisa. Oikawa no parecía necesitar una respuesta, inclinándose hacia adelante para besarle de nuevo.

Aunque la calidez de la boca de Oikawa se sentía bien, así como el hecho de que, de algún modo, Oikawa había acabado sentado en su regazo, Iwaizumi necesitaba respuestas. ¿Qué quería decir esto para ellos? Se alejó, recuperando el aire "Entonces… uhh…" ¿Cómo poner esto en palabras?

"Tan elocuente" Oikawa se rio, descansando sus manos al otro lado del cuello de Iwaizumi.

"Cállate, idiota" Iwaizumi lo fulminó con la mirada, sabiendo que su cara enrojecida disminuía el impacto "¡Estoy intentando preguntarte lo que estamos haciendo!"

"¿Besándonos?" sugirió Oikawa, inclinándose hacia adelante para hacer justo eso.

Iwaizumi se encontró con él a mitad de camino, disfrutando del toque de ambos labios juntos y el modo en que los labios de Oikawa se separaban bajo los suyos. Una vez más se alejaron, y dio un toquecito a la nariz de Oikawa "Adorable. Pero lo que quería decir era, ¿estamos saliendo ahora?" Oikawa le había besado; eso quería decir que estaba interesado, ¿verdad? "¿Quieres siquiera salir conmigo?" preguntó, repentinamente inseguro de sí mismo.

"¡Por supuesto que quiero!" Oikawa sonaba ofendido, retrocediendo en el regazo de Iwaizumi para poner sus manos en sus caderas "¡Hajime! ¡He estado enamorado de ti durante años, idiota despistado!"

Iwaizumi parpadeó "¿Tú qué?" ¿Se había perdido algo? ¿Una señal, o algún signo de interés en él que Oikawa había mostrado?

Oikawa gruñó y junto sus frentes "Hajime" dijo con voz ronca, con el aliento chocando contra la cara de Iwaizumi "Para ser un chico tan inteligente, puedes ser realmente estúpido algunas veces"

"Si" Iwaizumi estuvo de acuerdo, rindiéndose como una causa perdida. Era denso si le había llevado tanto tiempo darse cuenta.

"Querría salir contigo" dijo Oikawa, casi tímidamente. Pasó las manos por el cuero cabelludo de Iwaizumi "Hey, ¿sabes qué?" dijo con voz socarrona y una sonrisa de satisfacción "Esa fue la confesión más rara que he recibido jamás" se rio, retrocediendo para ver la reacción de Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi dejó caer sus manos sobre las caderas de Oikawa "No me sorprende" murmuró, agachando la cabeza.

Oikawa rozó con sus labios la frente de Oikawa, su sien, su mejilla "Entonces, una vez más, es tan tú" empezó a reírse, todo su cuerpo temblaba "¡Fue tan…tranquilo! La mayor parte de las chicas son tímidas, y tartamudean cuando le dan sus cartas. ¡Tú simplemente lo dijiste directamente! Directo al grano"

Iwaizumi empezó a reírse también, incapaz de evitarlo "Bueno, me sorprendió. Decidí que necesitabas saberlo, y eso fue todo. Lo dije"

"Mi Hajime" tarareó Oikawa, besándole de nuevo "Tan fuerte" trazó con las yemas de los dedos los bíceps de Iwaizumi, aunque es obvio que eso no es de lo que estaba hablando "Siempre has sido el valiente" está sonriendo con su brillante sonrisa, los ojos igual de brillantes. Inclinándose una vez más, presionó sus labios con los de Iwaizumi y susurró contra ellos "Siempre has sido el _intrépido_ "


End file.
